The invention concerns a coating blade adjustment apparatus or system. Systems of this general type are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,214. The coating blade support is effected by support elements, or by a support element which is of a lath type design and, by grooves or incisions, fashioned to be deformable or bendable with relative ease. The local adjustment corresponding to the blade flexure adapted as locally required is effected by pull-thrust screws.
In operation, the blade is subject to very heavy wear which within a time span between about 2 and 6 hours becomes so significant that a blade exchange is necessary. Within this time, of course, the blade tension decreases as a result of the wear, so that an adjustment would be necessary. It is desired to provide an arrangement which enables an automatic, or at least accurately adapted adjustment. The problem underlying the invention is to provide such a system.